Court Duel Continued (for lack of a better title)
by Raphsody
Summary: *UPDATED* (finally)~~~ basically what the title says. a major sappy but i'm a sucker for Vidanric and Mel;;; please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

1 Court Duel Continued  
  
A/N: this is my first real fanfic (not counting humor) so please be gentle  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days after the incident Vidanric and I were sitting in the small library room (which we had claimed as our own) thinking over all that had happened in the pass few days. No one knew of our relationship yet, not even Nee and Bran. We had decided not to publicize it until things were straitened out between us. I had been telling him of the time when Flauvic had showed me his sorcery when I suddenly burst out, "It's all my fault!"  
  
"Is it?" said Vidanric in his usual court drawl.  
  
"Flauvic himself showed me that he had magic, and I had been to 'ignorant' to recognize it for what it really was. All this happened through my stupidity!" I succumbed into tears. A/N: does that make sense? Vidanric was at my side in an instant. He held me against him as I cried and murmured, "Life Meliara! No one was to blame for Flauvic's bad intentions."  
  
"I should have told," I sobbed into his jacket. "If the hill folk hadn't come what would we have done?"  
  
"Shhh, dear heart," he said stroking my hair. "You're getting my shirt wet." Vidanric attempted a weak joke. I hiccupped, "Sorry," and gave him a watery smile.  
  
"That's my girl." Vidanric replied and lifted my chin up to kiss me. I kissed him back hard, matching my warmth with his A/N: Reading too much Tamora Pierce. I needed someone always to be there for me to hold and love, he was my anchor.  
  
We pulled apart, panting a little. I saw feeling in Vidanric's eyes that I had never seen before, "You are so brave, did you know that?" he murmured, giving me a lopsided smile. My only answer was to kiss him again, clutching at the warmth he gave me like a lifeline.  
  
Suddenly we both heard a faint, high-pitched giggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHA a cliff-hanger (I am sooo proud of myself)  
  
I know it's short but this is my first fanfic.  
  
Now please press the itsy bitsy button below to Review! 


	2. Discovered

A/N: sorry for taking so long my internet wasn't working.  
  
Disclaimer: forgot it last time so here goes: I do not own these (wonderful) books. There. Now I can start my story…. errrrrr…..whatever.  
  
  
  
Suddenly we heard a faint giggle.  
  
Like startled rabbits we immediately pulled apart, and Vidanric swiftly opened the door. On the threshold was no other than a very red faced Savona, who was trying not to laugh and was succeeding- barely. Upon seeing Vidanric and me staring at him in utter astonishment he burst into peals of laughter. I blushed furiously and looked down at the carpet-but not after shooting a swift glance at Vidanric. I could see a faint red tinge high on his pale cheeks.  
  
Savona stumbled into the room, still at laughter's mercy, and choked out a single word, "Explain." Vidanric sighed, once again regaining his courtly composure. I had no such luck and was almost sure that my very cheeks were on fire. The Savona leaned against a shelf piled high with books. He was no longer laughing (for the moment), "I have all the time you'll need," the Duke drawled.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Poor Vidanric murmured. He sat down in the only chair in the room and gently set me down on his lap-that almost sent Savona off again. 'Danric shot a stern look at the lounging man by the bookcase and said loud enough for all three of us to hear, "There is no help for it, we have been caught." I swear I saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Meliara, would you care to begin?"  
  
I opened my mouth to start the story when suddenly Bran and Nee burst into the room A/N: weren't expecting that now were you? *giggle*. "Have you been spying on us too?" I burst out in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh dear," said the flustered Nee. "Maybe we interrupted something." She started to nudge Bran towards the door, but Bran wouldn't budge. He looked shocked at Vidanric's and my intimacy, and I concluded that they had obviously not been spying, but that did not lessen my anger; my still tearstained cheeks colored once again.  
  
"Life Mel!" said Bran, ignoring Nee's not-so-subtle warning, "You ether love him or you hate him, choose!" If at all possible my cheeks got even redder; Vidanric's hold tightened on my waist, offering me support. When I once again had full reign on my feelings I looked strait at my twin brother and Nee, "That was exactly what I-we-were planning to tell Savona until you two-" I choked "-came in."  
  
"Then by all means, dear sister, you must tell us." Replied Bran, sitting himself down on the cushions strewn about the room. Nee quickly signed to me a "sorry" sign with her cream silk fan and my anger lessened a bit.  
  
"Well, you would have found out later anyways so you might as well know now." I submitted. Then, starting with the ring Vidanric had given me and ending with our encounter with the ill-fated Flauvic, I told them our story. When I came to the final end of my tale Bran's mouth was shaped in an "o" of understanding. But he came over his initial shock and asked the idle Duke, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," he started lightly while I glowered at him, "I was passing by when I heard a slight disturbance in the side room and decided to investigate. I was just in time to see the most spectacular kiss." Nee giggled and Bran looked like he was holding in laughter. I closed my eyes in defeat and leaned my head on Vidanric's muscled chest. Throughout the whole exchange he had said nothing and I was wondering where his mind had wandered off to. "What are you thinking about?" I softly asked Vidanric while Savona was absorbed in telling his amusing story in greater detail. My love's strong heartbeat calmed me a little and I looked up into his ice blue eyes, waiting for an answer. "I was pondering the past few days and all we had to go through to get to this point." He whispered back to me, his eyes meeting mine. I smiled up at him, " I don't regret it."  
  
"Neither do I," he said and bent down slightly to plant a light kiss on my lips. By then I had noticed that the room was deathly silent and I turned my head to see both Bran and Nee staring at us. A/N: *giggle* Savona was looking on with his usual smug grin on his face. "To hell with you all!" I burst out and buried my face in Vidanric's strong shoulder.  
  
" I've heard it, and now I've seen it. I guess it's true." My brother said dazedly, his eyes wide as twin saucers. "You had better believe it," Vidanric voiced while stroking my coffee brown hair with a sword callused hand. I relaxed slightly and turned to face the group. "Well, we must be going," said the quiet Nee gathering up her gown, "I have an engagement with Eleanor and I think Bran may also have some things to do." I knew that Nee was going to break the news to Eleanor and I silently gave her my best wishes on her sorry task. Bran took the hint and pulled Nee up to her feet. They silently exited the room and closed the door. Savona chuckled, "You've both been through a lot, you two deserve some reward for your troubles." I looked up at him heartened, and suddenly remembered that it was probably some of his doing that brought us together. "Why did you flirt with me?" I suddenly asked him. He raised his eyebrows in mock bewilderment. "I know you were flirting with me 'Danric told me. Don't act all innocent, and explain to me why." I demanded. He smiled down at me and drawled, "It was an interesting experience, no one had flirted with you previously and it was amusing to see your reaction."  
  
"Humph." I mumbled. "Also," he continued, "I knew that you were well suited for each other so I thought that it wouldn't hurt to try and put you two together."  
  
"Trying to act the matchmaker part?" I asked sarcastically, meeting his steady gaze. Vidanric squeezed my waist in warning and I checked my rising temper. "Well," I surrendered, "we do have you to thank."  
  
"It was nothing dear Meliara, it was nothing." Savona replied and promptly left the room before I could voice an answer. "So," Vidanric sweet breath brushed against my ear, "we have gotten ourselves into quite a stitch. The whole castle will know about us in a trice, Savona is -after all- a main source of court gossip." I giggled and murmured against his chest, "From now on we close the door." Vidanric's blue eyes twinkled and our lips met.  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally! This is the longest fic I've written (Not that I've written very many). Please continue reviewing, you guys are the only people who keep this sappy story from the sorry fate of getting flushed down the toilet. 


End file.
